Mabuk?
by arissachin
Summary: Sasuke itu orang yang gampang mabuk. Dan gara-gara alkohol pemberian Kakashi, Sasuke jadi mabuk! Gimana ya sifat si bungsu Uchiha ketika mabuk? Masa iya si kapten Anbu ini ngegodain cewek lain! / "Mungkin sekarang, kau lebih senang dicium si brengsek Hyuuga itukan?" / SasuSaku, for Winterblossom Headcannon Challange prompt 16.


Rasanya Sakura mau mati saja.

Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah merasakan dirinya begitu marah… Namun senang… Tapi juga terkejut.

Mata hijaunya hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan mematikannya pada beberapa gadis yang di hampiri teman satu timnya itu. Pemuda berambut seperti bokong ayam itu membuat Sakura ingin mengutuknya menjadi siluman ayam sekalian.

Dalam hati, ia merutuki. Kenapa Kakashi mesti memberinya alkohol dari Ame sih?

Apa ia tidak tahu? Kalau Sasuke itu…

–gampang mabuk?

.

.

Prompt 16.

**Mabuk?** © selenavella

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

For Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge

_Warning : Fluff, Romance gagal, canon, dan entahlah….._

.

.

Sakura menatap orang-orang di bawah bukit. Tempat yang Kakashi pesan untuk hanami memang cukup strategis dan privat. Mengingat mantan gurunya itu adalah seorang Hokage saat ini, tidak heran begitu mudahnya mereka mendapat tempat yang tidak ada satupun pengunjungnya, dan dengan pemandangan yang strategis.

Ia meregangkat tubuhnya di atas tikar, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menguap pelan.

Sudah 15 menit ia menunggu mereka semua di sini. Dan belum ada satu orangpun yang muncul, baik itu Sai, Naruto, ataupun Sasuke.

Menyebut nama Sasuke… Sebuah perasaan tidak nyaman muncul di dada Sakura. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja, tapi belakangan ini ia merasa pemuda berambut gelap itu menghindarinya. Belakangan ia sangat jarang mendapati pemuda itu di sekelilingnya. Sakura merasa ia tidak punya salah pada pemuda itu. Kenapa Sasuke menjauhinya coba? Padahalkan ia –

_**POOOFT! POOOFT! POOOFT!**_

"–Hai jelek."

"SAKURA-_CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN_!"

"Hn."

Sakurapun menoleh dan mendapati 3 orang teman tim 7nya tengah berdiri berendengan di belakangnya. Mata hijaunya memutar imajinatif.

Ketiga pemuda itu tanpa permisi langsung duduk di sisi kanan, kiri, dan depan Sakura. Sasuke yang duduk di sisi kanannya, Sai di sisi kirinya, dan Naruto di depannya.

"Maaf terlambat jelek," Sai tersenyum datar.

"Sialan kau sai, berhenti memanggilku jelek," gerutu Sakura. Sesuatu di tangan Naruto membuat dirinya mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa itu Naruto?"

"Eh? Apa?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Menyadari kemana arah pandang Sakura, mulutnya membentuk huruf o. Ia lalu mengacungkan botol berwarna coklat keemasan itu. "Oh, ini? Ini minuman titipan dari Kakashi_-sensei_. Dia minta maaf tidak bisa datang, biasaaaaaaaaaaaa urusan Hokage. Ah! Padahal dia sibuk menonton Icha Icha Paradise the Movie tuh!"

"Minuman apa?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Entahlaaaaaaaaaaaah, katanya sih produk soda terbaru yang khusus di bawakan Kakashi saat bertemu dalam pertemuan Kage," Naruto nyengir. "Ayo kita coba saja _ttebayo_!"

Minuman berwarna putih itu membuat Sakura makin curiga. Bukannya ia berpikir bahwa gurunya akan memberi mereka racun… Tapi… Barang-barang yang di berikan Kakashi biasanya tidak ada yang benar. Sakura jadi curiga… Kalau minuman ini…

"Muka jelek, ayo minum," Sai berkata dengan wajahnya yang di penuhi senyuman.

"Sai… Ku tonjok kau nanti," geram Sakura. "Berhenti memanggilku jeleeeeeeeeeeek! _Shannaroooo!_"

"Memang kenyataankan? _Cheers_." Sai mengangkat gelasnya.

"_Cheeeeeeers_! Woooho!" Naruto mengangkat gelasnya dan meminumnya dalam sekali minum.

Mata hijau Sakura tanpa sengaja menatap Sasuke, pemuda itu juga ternyata sedang menatapnya. Tertangkap tengah menatap Sakura, Sasuke langsung membuang mukanya dan lalu meminum minuman itu dengan sekali tegak. Tiba-tiba wajah berubah jadi merenyit. Kenapa memang dengan minuman soda? Tidak akan ada yang –

"WUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" teriakan Naruto membuat mereka semua menatapnya. Pemuda berambut durian itu terlihat menjulurkan lidahnya. "Awas saja Kakashi-_sensei!_ Wueeeeeek, ini sih alkohol!"

Dan Sakurapun sukses membelalak ngeri. Bukan karena ia kaget dengan apa yang Kakashi berikan tapi lebih ke…

"–bersantai sajalah _dobe_."

Pandangan ngeripun di lemparkan –bahkan Saipun terlihat kaget, ketika mereka bertiga menemukan Sasuke yang tersenyum menggoda menatap mereka. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, dan cengiran –_yang ya Tuhan itu seksi bangeeeet_, terplester di wajahnya. Bunyi cegukan terdengar keluar dari tenggorokannya. Mereka semua tahu ini…

"AAAAAAARGHT! TEMEEE KAU MABUK!" jerit Naruto mewakili kengerian mereka semua.

Mereka semua tahu bahwa Sasuke…

–**paling mudah mabuk**.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEH? JANGAN KE SANA ADUH!" Naruto menepuk jidatnya melihat Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah sekumpulan gadis yang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura.

"Sasuke-_san_…"

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

Dan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu tidak mengidahkan larangan mereka semua. Dengan sempoyongan ia berjalan ke arah gadis-gadis tersebut. Ia lalu duduk di samping salah satu yang berambut _brunette_. Cengiran seksinya membuat nyaris semua orang di sana –atau lebih tepatnya gadis, terpana. Kapan lagi melihat si Kapten Anbu ini tersenyum nakal?

"Hei," ujarnya dengan suara rendahnya yang mengintimidasi. "Boleh aku duduk di sini gadis-gadis cantik?"

"Bo-boleh," seorang gadis berambut coklat terlihat gugup. "Kau boleh duduk di sini."

_Hell_, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Uchiha sih sebenarnya?

"Senyumanmu mempesona," Sasuke mencolek dagu gadis berambut pirang di sisi kirinya. Ia lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke bahu gadis itu. "Namamu siapa?"

"Yu-Yuki," wajah Yuki terlihat sukses memerah.

"Sungguh, sangat cocok dengan kulit putihmu," pemuda Uchiha itu menarik tangan Yuki dan mencium punggung tangannya. Masih dengan bibir yang menempel di tangannya. Pemuda itu menatapnya. "Kau cantik."

Butuh segenap kekuatan agar _medic-nin_ muda itu tidak pingsan.

Siapa yang tidak meleleh jika di perlakukan seperti itu oleh kapten anbu hah?

Tanpa di duga sebuah tangan kecil menarik tangan Sasuke untuk bangkit. Dan, dengan kekuatan monsternya Sakura mampu membuat Sasuke berdiri dalam satu hentakan. Beberapa gadis di sana adalah _junior _dari Sakura. Dan menatap murid kebanggaan Tsunade itu terlihat marah, mereka tahu lebih baik mereka tidak mencari-cari urusan lagi dengannya. Diam-diam, mereka berdo'a semoga Sakura lupa dengan keberadaan mereka di sini.

"SASUKE!" pekik Sakura frustasi. Ia lalu melotot. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAAAN!"

"Jangan marah begitu sayang, aku hanya –"

"_Teme_! Kenapa kau jadi gombal begini!" Naruto yang mengekori Sakura menganga. "Ya Tuhan! Kau itu diam-diam…"

"Ternyata orang brengsek nomer satu ini jago menggombal juga," Sai terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menyangka."

"Kalian itu bukannya membantu!" pekik Sakura frustasi.

"Benarkan _ugly face_? Dia itu jago menggombal."

Sakura hanya melotot, dengan cepat ia lalu menoleh menatap _junior-_juniornya di rumah sakit dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia tidak rela Sasuke menggombal begitu! Ia saja yang kenal lama dengannya tidak pernah di gombali… Tidak adil!

"Kalian… Ku tunggu di ruanganku besok," ujar Sakura dengan aura membunuh. "Dan Sasuke –kemana lagi diaaaaaaaaaa!"

Dan Uchiha muda itu bisa menyusup pergi tanpa jejak. Lolongan frustasi terdengar dari bibir ketiga orang itu.

Uchiha Sasuke yang mabuk memang merepotkan.

.

.

Mata hijau Sakura menyisir sisi kiri dan kanannya. Mencoba mencari jejak dari Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah sepakat dengan Naruto dan Sai, mereka bertiga membagi daerah pencarian. Dan Sakura bertugas kembali ke bukit di atas. Siapa tahu ia kembali ke tempat hanami mereka.

Dalam hati ia mengutuki Kakashi, ia bersumpah akan membuat gurunya menyesal karena membuat mereka bertiga kerepotan.

Sasuke yang sekembalinya dulu kini telah menjabat sebagai Ketua Anbu di desa Konoha. Pemuda itu belakangan menunjukan niatnya untuk mendekati Sakura, walaupun ia tidak mengatakannya tapi Sakura bisa tahu dari sekali pandang saja.

Tapi, entah mengapa secara tiba-tiba pemuda itu menarik dirinya. Dan menghindari dengan sengaja untuk bertemu Sakura. Bukannya Sakura terlalu percaya diri… Tapi, ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas. Dan pemuda itu menghindari semua acara yang ada Sakuranya, dan mendatangi acara yang tidak ada Sakuranya.

Sementara Hanami kali ini… Sakura curiga Naruto sengaja membohongi Sasuke dan mengatakan bahwa Sakura tidak akan hadir hari ini.

Sebuah sosok yang tengah berjalan dengan botol laknat itu ada dalam radius kurang dari 100 meter dari Sakura. Ia berjalan sempoyongan sambil berpegangan pada batang pohon. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu langsung berlari mengejar pemuda itu.

"SASUKEEE! _SHANNARO_! KENAPA KAU KABUR!" teriak Sakura.

Pemuda berambut aneh itu menolehkan kepalanya, ia lalu mengangkat sisi bibir kanannya, lalu mengacungkan botol minuman itu dan membawanya kembali ke bibirnya. Sebelum lelaki itu bisa meneguk lebih jauh, Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu merebut botol itu dan membuangnya asal.

"–HEY!"

"Kau tidak boleh minum Sasuke! DAN KENAPA KAU MENGGODAI PEREMPUAN LA–Aa!"

_**Bruk!**_

Dan pemuda Uchiha itu mendorong Sakura, dan mengapitnya antara batang pohon dan tubuhnya sendiri, kedua tangannya berada di sisi kepala Sakura menjaga dengan protektif, takut-takut gadis itu kabur. Pandangan matanya berbahaya, ia terlihat tidak fokus, wajahnya memerah tidak karuan. Efek alkohol memang mengerikan bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

"Berisik, Sakura."

"Sasuke! KAU MABUK!"

"Kau berisik sekali sih… Bagaimana caranya membuatmu diam? Apakah harus ku cium ya?" Sasuke melihat Sakura menatapnya ngeri. Ia lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Diam berarti ya."

Dan saat Sasuke memajukan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir sang gadis. Sakura terlebih dulu memutar kepalanya. Mata hijaunya memancarkan kekagetan. Alih-alih mengenai bibirnya, Sasuke malah berhenti di depan telinga Sakura.

"Hmm, kenapa?" Sasuke berbisik di telinganya.

"Jangan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh kumohon…"

"Bukankah dari dulu kau selalu ingin kucium ya? Atau malah sekarang berganti jadi Hyuuga?" ujar Sasuke tenang. Nafasnya yang hangat terasa di leher Sakura. "Hm?"

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa Neji! Aku dan dia itu teman! Tidak seperti kau yang menggodai gadis lain," kata-kata terakhir di ucapkan dengan nada pahit oleh Sakura.

"Kau cemburu," Sasuke mendecih.

"Tidak," geram Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke lalu menyeringai tipis. "Ah… Kau masih mencintaiku ya? Makannya kau cemburu."

Dan Sakurapun membeku.

"Kalau iya mengapa? Apa salah?" Sakura mengisak pelan. Setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya, perlahan air mata itu makin mengucur semakin banyak. "Aku memang mencintaimu! Saking cintanya aku bahkan sampai rela menunggumu selama itu, dan apa yang kuterima? Kau malah berniat membunuhku, bahkan setelah kau kembali ke desa kau tetap saja berlaku dingin. Rasanya mengerikan ada di posisiku ini terus menerus…"

"Jadi begitu… Kau menganggapku mempermainkanmu… Sakura-_chan_?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Itukah yang kau pikirkan selama ini?"

"Sudahlah. Lepaskan aku, kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau katakan. Kau mabuk," gadis itu mengerjap pelan, ia menyadari apa yang ia katakan rasanya terlalu emosional. Sakura lalu menggeleng cepat, ia lalu berusaha meloloskan diri dari kerangkeng yang dibuat oleh kedua tangan Sasuke. Alih-alih bisa terbebas, pemuda itu malahan mendorong Sakura lebih keras dan membuat punggung gadis itu nyeri karena berbenturan dengan permukaan batang pohon yang kasar, membuat dirinya mengaduh pelan.

"Aku tahu jelas apa yang aku katakan, Sakura…" mata hitam Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Ia lalu tertawa sinis. "Kenapa ya kau terlihat tidak senang akan kucium? Mungkin sekarang kau lebih senang jika di cium si brengsek Hyuuga itu. Padahal aku kira kau menyukaiku."

"Kau mabuk, berhentilah Sasuke," erang Sakura. "Jangan sangkut pautkan Neji dengan masalah kit–"

"Neji, Neji, dan Neji," Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ia lalu menyeringai pada Sakura. "Kau sudah memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya? Kau itu berkencan dengannya karena apa? Karena… Dia seorang yang kuat? Orang yang kau inginkan? Atau… Karena sifatnya sama denganku? Pelarian berartikan?"

"Neji orang yang baik! Jangan kau berkata tentang Neji seperti itu! Dan kami tidak berkencan!" teriak Sakura. Ia memandang tajam Sasuke. "Neji tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini! Kalian sama sekali berbeda, karena Neji –"

Sakura bahkan tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. Ucapannya terpotong, tepat ketika bibir Uchiha muda itu membungkam semua perkataannya. Membuatnya diam.

Dunianya seakan berkabut, pikirannya sama sekali kosong. Dadanya seakan mau meledak. Mata Sakura membelalak mendapati pria yang ada di hadapannya ini tengah menciumnya.

'**YA TUHAN SASUKE MENCIUMNYA!**' _inner _Sakura panik.

Mendapati bibir pemuda yang di cintainya itu mulai bergerak di bibirnya, Sakura kali ini terbawa. Dan ia membiarkan instingnya mengambil alih. Ciuman itu memaksan, kasar, namun begitu manis dan hangat di saat yang bersamaan.

Ciuman itu tidak memakan waktu lama, dan Uchiha Sasuke menarik mundur kepalanya. Mata hitamnya terlihat berkabut, begitu mempesona sekaligus berbahaya. Sakura masih terdiam sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sa-Sas-Sasuke…" ujar Sakura tergagap. "Kau-Kau… Kau baru men–"

"Jauhi Hyuuga," Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan serius. Ia lalu memajukan kepalanya hingga, bibirnya berada tepat di sebelah telinga Sakura. "Karena aku menyu…"

Dan pundak Sakurapun terasa berat. Dengkuran halus terdengar keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Sial… Padahal sedikit lagi," gerutu Sakura pelan.

Selalu saja begitu… Pemuda Uchiha itu selalu membuat Sakura penasaran. Pemuda itu membuatnya terombang-ambing dalam pertanyaan. Padahal sedikit lagi ia akan mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya selama ini.

Tapi… Kelanjutan dari perkataan Sasuke itu… Ia bisa menebaknya sih.

Tapi apa itu benar?

"Cih, orang mabuk mana ada yang berbohong," kekeh Sakura. Tangannya lalu bergerak, dan mengelus-elus kepala Sasuke dengan sayang. "Cemburuan dasar, padahal Nejikan hanya meminta pendapat soal Tenten."

Sepertinya… Uchiha Sasuke harus memohon pada Tuhan.

Agar ia tidak ingat kejadian di sini. Itu akan membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Sakura kembali membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika pemuda itu ingat akan semua yang terjadi tadi.

"Mungkin ia akan pura-pura tidak ingat."

Tapi sayangnya, Sakura tidak akan pernah lupa ingatan ini.

.

.

**OWARI**.

.

.

.

Author Note's :

And it's my 3 year anniversary WHOOOOHOOO! Gak nyangka ya! #tebarduit #tapiduitkoin wkwkwk

By the waaaay, inikan ada neji, anggep ajaya Nejinya di idupin lagi dan gak mati #tetepgakmaupercayasiabangnej imati. Sweet ya? Saya rasa ini fic saya paling sweet deh hohohoho. Dan, ada KISSING SCEENE! #ngejerit

Semoga puas ya hehehe.

Mind to review?

.

.

.

selena


End file.
